The Phantom Feline
by Pulsar747
Summary: a year after backstory. who is the mysterious shadow man? why are all the ghosts returning and who is Danny's new love? T only, Danny X Rahne Don't own nuthin'.
1. prologue

**A/N HELLOOO READERS! How are you guys? I just want to say I am good. Now before you ask, this is a sequel kind of thing to Backstory. This fic starts a year after it. Before we get to the story, I want to ask a small favor, please submit an oc for my other story, 'The Darkmija: Rising –Rewrite–' for Danielle's friends/acquaintances/enemies/rivals/crush and so on. I want to know your ideas for that fic, so, yah. Anyway, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The Phantom Feline

Prologue

Danny's Pov

I have been at the institute for a year, a YEAR, and I feel like I have lived here my whole life. Sure I had some problems with jocks and stuff, but I'm used to that. Any rivalry between any of us was settled real quick when Duncan broke the inducer professor X gave me on my first day at the mansion. Their too scared that I'll tear them in half with my ice claws… or my talons on my feet and hands. A lot of the girls who had seen me without my inducer keep trying to touch me, probably because of my fur… it is rather soft.

Other than that, school is going very well. I have worked to my best because of two things: one, the professor is threatening to put me on kitchen and danger room cleanup duty if I don't, and two, I don't have ghosts that I have to catch every ten seconds. (That actually happened once. Not fun.) I have good grades in history, English and math. But I have an A in science, engineering, nature and PE.

At the institute, things have gone better than I had hoped. I and Kurt always train together in gymnastics and martial arts due to our similar physical mutations. I still have a crush on Rahne, but I have yet to voice it anywhere outside my head. (Courtesy of Jean and Prof. X) I have also noticed that Rahne acts similar to me when I am around her, so I think she has a crush on me too. I won't talk to her about it until I'm sure though.

I love it here, especially when I'm with Logan, because he feels like my father figure in the institute because he feels that we can understand each other better than anyone else, except maybe X23, but I'm not complaining. She feels like my younger sister when I think about it.

My time in the institute has been wonderful; I just hope it'll last.

Unknown Pov

In an underground facility in an unknown location, a man with large horns on his head stood in front of a computer displaying many pictures and clips of Danny while in Bayville. None are of the institute, strangely. The man chuckled evilly as he watched the clips in amusement. He frowned when he saw the transformation into the feline form when the watch broke. Smiling he growled out in a fluid voice of a politician, "Finally I've found you Daniel. Soon you will be mine."

**A/N how's that for a first chapter, eh? This is just the prologue for those who didn't read the chapter title. The romance between Rahne and Danny will start near the end of the next chapter. For Danielle fans, I'm sorry but Danny didn't give her the ecto dejecto on time in d-stabilized so I'm sorry.**

**Pulsar is out and thanks for all the fish.**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N hia peoplez! How are ya? Here's the next chappie!**

The Phantom Feline

Chapter one

School and a new girlfriend.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the hell?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh, my alarm. ZZAP! Oh sweet relief. Inducer… inducer… AHAH! There it is! Dressed, sandal thingies, pants, shirt, inducer on, backpack. Check, check, check, check and check! Good.

Danny's POV

Walking downstairs, I headed to the kitchen. Seeing kitty just having a bowl of cereal and not smelling any recent backing on her, I went in and got breakfast.

"Good morning Danny." She cheerfully said with a smile.

"Good morning and no you cannot drive my car to school."

Pouting, she immediately started to protest, "But WHY?"

"Ah the million dollar question isn't it?" I taunted, "But I'll give it to you straight. I got Scot to let you drive for the next month, so you can wait."

She finished her breakfast while beaming. She also dragged scot out to go to school grinning like a maniac. Oh how he's going to get back at me for this. She drives worse than my dad on his worst day.

Walking away from the view of kitty speeding off in Scots car, I went into the kitchen where I greeted Rahne and Kurt, both of whom have just finished their breakfast. Standing, Kurt bamphed both his and Rahne's plates and silverware to the kitchen to be washed. When he returned with his backpack he held out his hands which we clasped. Teleporting to the front of the school, startling some freshmen, we walked in and went our separate ways to our lockers and first classes.

First and second period was a drag. (Math and English, respectively) the only highlight was when I heard Duncan's younger brother, Dillon, scream at me because he found my "present" in his locker. A large case of pickles. (Dillon, Dill pickles, see what I did there?) third period, physics, always love that. I had Rahne with me in nature biology, now THAT is something worth mentioning. At the start of the class, Rahne and I were sitting together in the back, laughing our asses off at a comment I made about comparing my dad and Kitty with how they drive. (Kitty makes my dad look like a little old woman driving slow and steady! And he drives like a maniac! Really? Yah, I know!) we calmed down when the teacher came in.

"Hello class, we have a new student with us here today." He said and motioned to the boy standing behind him. He has black hair and icy blue grey eyes that eerily reminded me of Vlad. He was tall and lean and very handsome. I saw a few girls swoon at him. "This is Daniel Masters, from South Carolina. Say hello Daniel."

Daniel said with a dazzling smile (more girls swooned), "Howdy! As you can tell, my name is Daniel Masters. To those who are wondering, Yes I am related to Vlad masters. He is my second uncle on my dad's side. In my opinion he is a bit on the Crazy side." He earned some gasps and looks of lust from the class. Me, I was startled to see someone who I had never met feel like that about Vlad… Maby I could be his friend. My thoughts were interrupted by Daniel. "I like fishing running and skateboarding; I absolutely despise bullies and greatly enjoy pranking them. And lastly, please call me Dan."

With a nod to the teacher, he took the empty seat next to Rahne, the only empty one in the class. He smiled at her and was about to greet her with what I thought was a cheesy pick up line when the teacher spoke up and started the lesson.

*# $ Beware! For I Am the Line Break Ghost! $ #*

When the lesson was done and we had about five more minutes left until the bell rang to go to lunch, I moved my tail from around my waist and used it to open my bag. Reaching in with it I grabbed the bottle of orange juice that I grabbed from the mansion for Rahne. I moved my tail behind me and nudged her shoulder with the bottle after checking to make sure that it's the right one. Turning from her homework she smiled when she saw the juice. "Thanks Danny, I forgot mine."

"You're welcome. I had noticed and grabbed it last-minute." I responded with a smile.

Taking the bottle she turned and put it away in her backpack. Turning back to her work, she smiled at me from the side, causing my heart to speed up and cause me to blush. _Damn, I've fallen for her hard._ Smiling back I turned to my work and finished all that I could before the bell rang.

After that, we went to lunch. It was, _eventful_ to say the least. First off, Dillon decided to throw the pickles from the prank earlier at me. All of which I either threw back or caught and ate. All of the ones I threw back hit him square in the face/shoulder. One small one even went up his nose, ouch. Dan tried to hit on Rahne, who before he could get very far, shot him down and told him to leave her alone. I got a smile out of that. As I ate my sandwich I felt the professor gently prod my mind.

_Yes Professor?_

_Hello Daniel, I am contacting you because I am very tired of the bet pools running around the institute about you and Rahne._ He said/thought to me.

_Is it about us getting together?_ I asked in exasperation.

_Yes, it is. I also know and understand your concerns. Just know that Rahne feels the same way about you as you do her._ He gave the impression of a comforting smile in his thoughts as he said this.

_Thanks Prof. _I said happily.

He left with a 'You're welcome Daniel.' And I looked at Rahne, some nervousness filling my belly. I thought about where I could ask her to go to… YES! There! I know the perfect place!

Turning fully, I asked nervously, "Rahne, want to go to the cinema? Y-you know, uh with me?"

Rahne paused mid-bite of her sandwich, lowering her sandwich she obliterated my nervousness and fears by smiling and saying happily, "Of course Danny! I'd love to."

Smiling I reached out and grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand and smiled again.

**A/N Yippee! The start of the fluff has come! I want to know what you think the movie should be. And what restaurant you want them to go to afterwards. I will not accept PM's I want the ideas in reviews. The next canon chapter will come when I have enough ideas for the movie/restaurant. I will also post a Halloween chapter on the 30****th**** approx. so see you next time!**

**As professor paradox would say: Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N: Ok then. I got no reviews, at all. For the follows and favorites I have I would like you to review please. I will greatly appreciate it if you do. I love your ideas and opinions. Please tell me what I can improve upon and I will do it to the best of my ability. **

Chapter two

The date, mate and WHAT?

Danny's POV

Walking to Rahne's room I quelled my nervousness. It was my first date after all. When I got there, I checked my inducer to make sure it's working properly. Knocking on her door, I waited for her to come out. When she did, I smiled at her and turned on my inducer. "How's this for when we go?"

She looked over my clothes that were holographically shown. (The same ones that I wore when I first became a halfa) "Looks fine to me." She smiled, "Let's go!"

Walking out of the doors, we went over to my blue dodge challenger with black racing stripes. (A blue version of Kevin's car from alien force) getting in they drove to the local Palladio © Cinema close to the school and their favorite restaurant, Red Robin©. When they got to the area around both, I asked Rahne, "What do you want to do first? Movie or food?"

"Movie. Then red robin." She answered with a smile. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Alright then, movie it is." I smiled at her.

Driving up to the parking lot outside the cinema, we parked and headed out to the entrance. As we waited in line we contemplated what to watch. When we got to the counter, we looked over the titles. When I heard an exited squeak, I turned to Rahne with a raised eyebrow. She pointed to number ten and I saw it was despicable me 2. Perfect movie for a first date. Buying the tickets we headed to theatre number ten.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Whoop-see! I made a line break!-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the movie and laughing our butts off at the funny parts, (MINIONS RULE!) we headed to Red Robin in my car. After we ate, I took her to lookout point. Taking her hand I pulled her and myself onto the hood of my car. Turning off my inducer I took her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. Moving closer to me she laid her head on my shoulder while watching the stars. After a while and a surprising three shooting stars, Rahne yawned. Smirking slightly, I picked her up and helped her into the passenger seat. I got in on the driver's side and drove us home. Along the way, Rahne fell asleep. When we were parked in the garage, I woke her up with a gentle brush of her face. I smiled and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. I had a wonderful time. Thank you, Danny." She said tiredly.

"You're welcome, Rahne." Smiling tenderly, I led her up to her room. When we got there, she paused before entering. Turning around she wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged her back. Soon we leaned apart and kissed. After that…

-line break-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Wha?

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Oh, alarm.

BEEP BEE- *click* Oh sweet relief. Opening my eyes and paused. This isn't my room. Why am I not in my room? Soon I remembered the events of last night. I grew very, very red. Looking to my side I saw Rahne asleep and naked as the day she was born. I had no doubt that I was too. Sighing quietly as to not wake my new mate, yes were now mated for life. Proof is on my right shoulder where she had bitten me in werewolf form. I had done the same to her right shoulder. Thinking back, I realized that our mutations instincts came out full force. _Ah great, as if my body changing isn't enough._ Sighing again, I pulled Rahne closer to me than before in a hug. I smiled and felt that this isn't so bad. Rahne suddenly said, "I know Danny, this isn't so bad."

I gaped at her openly. "What? Is something on my face?"

"N-No, I-it's just, I didn't say that out loud." I stammered.

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean you spoke in my head?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking…" I trailed off.

"Thinking what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

I slumped to the bed limp and shocked. "I think my ghost powers must have bonded our minds and gave us a psychic link."

Her eyes grew even more. "You mean we can talk to each other through our minds?" she practically gasped in shock.

"Yep."

"Wow, just Wow." She said shaking her head and then forming a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, nervous as it turned evil.

"What kind of pranks can we do with this?" she asked innocently.

My grin would make Pietro nervous.

-Psst… I'm a line break-

"Come on professor, why not?"

"No, No, and No again!"

This is the scene that many students of the institute came into the kitchen to see. Those who had been there from the beginning, Logan, Scott, Storm, Beast, Jean, Kurt, Rahne and Danny, (the last two were doing most of the arguing) were picking either the professors side, Jean, storm and Beast, or choosing the newest couples side, Scott, Logan and Kurt. All the others who came in were watching with interest waiting for someone to tell them what is going on.

Logan sighed and said with a dangerous growl, "Just let them share a room Charles. I heard them talking about moving in with the brotherhood to be able to share one if you don't let them, alright?"

That had earned some gasps of shock fear and anger along with some excited chatter from some girls who were now rooting for the couple. Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples and spoke in a calm yet loud and stained voice, "Fine, fine, you two can move in together, please choose which room to move into, Rahne's or yours Daniel."

A small chorus of Finally! or Yes! came through along with sighs of disappointment and disapproval also. Finally Xavier asked the question many were wondering themselves, "Why again do you two wish to move in together, anyway?"

Rolling my eyes I gave them what they wanted by explaining what had happened the previous night and our theory's on the matter. The professor put his hand to his chin in thought. Several others were thinking about it themselves. Some just looked confused. Logan gave a smirk and said, getting everyone's attention first by clearing his throat, "Alright, that's enough. I know exactly why this happened. It happened because their instincts that come with their mutations acted out when they subconsciously accepted and/or already knew that they are in love and just jump-started their instincts, which is what I was trying to tell the kids when you showed up, Charles. Now, let's just eat breakfast and worry about this later."

Nodding, everyone did just that.

**A/N: did you see that coming? If not, tell me in review, if you did, review and get a box o cyber cookies [(::)(::)] **

**Anyway, I just want your ideas for other things on this story and your opinions. I am also thinking of making a sequel, but that is very far off. (If I make one) Anyway I like this chapter. It has a lot of fluff in the beginning but not as much closer to the end.**

**Anyway, see you next time.**

**Pulsar747**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: all info at E/A/N.**

**Reviews:**

**lan110885: thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Why do you feel that it's rushed? How can I fix it?**

**Well, on to the story!**

Chapter three

The fair, questions and an old enemy

Danny POV

3 month skip

I woke up on the calm October morning warm and happy. I have woken up like this, feeling content, happy and _whole_, for a while now. 3 months to be exact. After the prof. allowed me and my mate, Rahne, live in the same room, I have been much more pleasant to be around. Rahne and I spend as much time together as we can. I personally like her werewolf form over the other two, because I feel more complete when she's in that form. I'm not quite sure why, though. Logan thinks it's because I subconsciously feel that she is showing who she really is when in that form and I agree.

A few weeks ago, I started working with technology like my parents did. So far I have made a special ghost shield that can block certain mutants/humans specific DNA as well. If we don't want someone coming onto the grounds we can stop them from entering past the gates. (Sabretooth was the first to be blocked) I had help from Dr. McCoy to get the proper energy wavelength. I have also perfected and built with Beast's help, a neural receiver. It scans the neural pathways in the body and converts it to an electronic signal that can be connected to any device. We are using a very low wavelength spectrum to use with the inducers to help me and Kurt with them. The scanner and transmitter, (one way only, don't want someone to tamper with our brain patterns) is a small node like device that is put just below the skin right behind our earlobe. The transmitter is unbreakable due to the adamantium Logan helped us find. I have also created a skin surface one for Rahne when she wants to help out with some tests that we do.

Anywho, my current project is something that I felt I needed: a ghost portal. When I was younger my parents had forced me and my sister to memorize all their blueprints, including the ghost portal. We are making good time with it. I am making sure to press the on button on the inside first before activating the power. That should stop the creation of a new halfa. We are about three weeks from completion, so we are making very good time. Especially since Forge came into the picture. He is the perfect man to help out with this stuff and he is the one that sped up the process for the portal building.

I have also asked the professor to look at mine and Rahne's DNA to see why our minds have connected and what will happen to Rahne if she gets pregnant. I'm really worried about that. The professor says he'll announce to us his findings when the portal is up and running.

Anyway, today is the county fair. I'm taking Rahne, and we are going to have fun.

We got there at 7:00 Pm so we have about three hours before curfew. We played everything, from the bumper cars, to the psychic, from the water guns to the "how strong are you" booth. (the guy had me wait for him to up the weight of the bell ringing thing a couple of pounds to make it a bit more fair. He also gave me the heaviest mallet, and I still rang the bell. Let's just say everyone was impressed. I even gave Rahne a stuffed wolf. She kissed my cheek for that :D) when we got to the Ferris wheel, I slipped the operator a fifty to stop the wheel when we were at the top. We got there just in time for the fireworks. When those went off Rahne and I shared a romantic kiss.

The time was now 9:30.

While we were walking to my car Rahne gave me a big hug and said, "Thanks love, I had fun."

"Me too, Rahne Me too."

Suddenly a chill ran up my spine and something that hasn't happened in over a year and a half happened: my ghost sense went off with the all too familiar wisp of mist. Seeing the mist, Rahne looked at me in confusion and then worry when she saw my very alert countenance. "What is it?" she asked with a voice laced with worry.

"That was my ghost sense, haven't had it go off in a long while." I answered while looking around for the ghost.

I found it in the form of an indignant squawk and a very angry yet familiar voice from above, "GET YOUR WING OUTTA MY FACE YOU PATHETIC BIRD!"

"OI! We are ecto-Americans not pathetic birds!" said another familiar voice.

"Ah great, the ghost zones worst hunter and Vlad's three henchman vultures." I said quietly as I looked up.

I made sure that only Rahne could hear me when I said to her, "Listen hon, get into the car and wait for me, I'll be there in a few, don't worry about me while I do this. Just watch, and laugh if ya want, I'm gonna mess with 'em."

Smiling evilly, she nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek, she ran off to do as I said.

Turning I changed my appearance to a female, blond-haired, blue-eyed version of Lance. Looking up, I adopted my best 'dumb blond' mindset I could, and started messing with the dummies.

"Like, what are you? Like, some kind of ghost? You certainly don't look like one." I couldn't believe how I was sounding! I'm sounding like the stereotypical dumb blond that you would think of seeing.

The ghosts turned from their bickering and looked at me. Skulker puffed himself up like a peacock and roared, "NOT A GHOST?! I AM SKULKER THE GHOST ZONES GREATEST HUNTER, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Boy, I need some gum, that would make the performance perfect, "So what? You're supposed to be some sort of hunter? Lame. Besides you can't hunt anything, you don't have any weapons on you." Damn, Rahne I want to laugh my ass off at their expressions.

::I Know, right? Besides I am already!::

I can tell.

While I had this little conversation with Rahne, skulker was so enraged he couldn't talk. I decided to have fun with this. "Ugh, now you're not even talking to me? Rude. Well, like, goodbye then you weirdo."

I turned and walked away in the sauntering way the same blonds would normally do. When I got to my car I glanced behind me to see the vultures holding a sputtering skulker back. One pressed a button on a band on his claws and the quartet vanished in a swirl of green. I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer and I nearly fell on my butt I was laughing so hard. I finally managed to turn my inducer off and get my breathing under control. Climbing into my car wearing a big grin, I started to drive us home. Rahne couldn't reign in her laughter until we got to the institute.

When we got inside she immediately rushed me to the professor to have him broadcast the incident to the entire institute. Needless to say, even Logan was laughing hard when he heard about it.

After everyone calmed down enough to breathe properly, Xavier smiled at me and said, "thank you for the good laugh, Daniel. I feel that we all needed it."

After that, I got many more thanks and congratulations. Eventually, everyone went to bed. When Rahne and I went, let's just say we didn't actually _sleep_ until much later.

Three week skip

Today's the day! Oh, today's the day we finally activate the portal! While the portal is identical in most ways to my parents' portal, mine has a better lock and a much better filter. So, no escapee ghosts running around. Padding into the big hole in the wall I did some last-minute diagnostics for the portal. With everything good I pressed the on button on the inside, and walked out. Going over to where everyone was standing, I took the last plug from my mate. Putting on my goggles, I said, "Goggles!"

When everyone had their goggles on I plugged the portal in. we waited with bated breath as the portal whined in its power up. Soon it flashed with a brilliant rush of green energy, it activated. Everyone was cheering and whistling with joy that it worked. Then it hit me full in the face when Rahne kissed me on the lips. It actually _worked_! I was so excited that I immediately kissed back full force. When we parted, I got many pats on the back and congratulations, Beast and forge got the same.

Turning toward the professor, I asked him what he wanted to announce. He sighed and said, "My studies of your two DNA samples have yielded interesting results. It appears that your mutation has bonded your ghost and human halves. When you mated with Rahne it fully manifested your regenerative capabilities to rival Logan's." At my fearful look he continued, "When you mated, your mutations sent a small capsule of plasma with a specific DNA code into Rahne, this amplified her healing ability to match yours. Therefore, both of you will be totally invulnerable and immortal at your physical prime."

His statement caused tense silence. I broke it by saying, "Let's worry about this later. I need to know where the portal connected to in the zone so i'm gonna poke my head in to see where."

With a nod of their heads, I walked up to the portal and shoved my head in, to only meet a very familiar, werewolf face. Wulf sniffed me and launched himself forward in joy, barreling me down and proceeded to lick my laughing face. "Down Wulf, Down boy!" I laughed.

When he finally settled down, I turned and introduced Wulf to the institute. "Everyone, this is my good friend, Wulf. Wulf, this is my new 'pack'."

Grinning in his wolfish way, Wulf said in his raspy voice, "Saluton, Amikoj de Danny."

Smiling widely, forge walked forward and said in perfect Esperanto, "Saluton Wulf."

After a chorus of hellos, Danny turned towards Wulf and asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you hiding from Walker?"

Wulf answered by reaching into his hoodie and pulling out a gear like medallion with an all too familiar CW initials in the middle. "Why did clockwork send you?" I asked Wulf in confusion.

Wulf shrugged and said in broken English, "Friend open portal near tower. Mi amiko come out like time lord say."

"Ok. I think he wants to talk to me." I started to head to the portal when Wulf stopped me.

"Time lord want mi amiko to bring mate." He said.

Shrugging, I motioned Rahne over and led her and Wulf to the portal. Before entering, I turned and said, "We'll be back soon. Don't worry, I trust Clockwork with my life."

That seemed to ease their concerns. Taking Rahne's hand I pulled her into the portal, closely followed by Wulf.

When I looked around I saw Clockwork's tower close by. Smirking at Rahne's awed expression while she looked around. I pulled her through the air of the ghost zone over to the tower. when the door opened by itself as usual, we headed in and went to the observation room. When we got there, I stared in shock at the many viewscreens. I saw one where a winged version of me with ember and Pandora floated into a brilliant white crack in the sky above them, one where Daniele, Sam and a version of me with a cloak and fingerless gloves flew away from a strange T shaped tower. Yet another one showed a version of myself in a torn up jumpsuit ordered a large dragon made of shadows to eat my evil future self. (**Those viewscreens show parts of three different fics that I like. In order: The Phantom flu, D Phantom of Jump City and Phantom among titans. I recommend each**) turning to clockwork from the many undoubtedly alternate timelines for me, I noticed one of me in the present way I look, if not a bit older, sitting on a log in some woods with an older Rahne next to him holding a child that looks like a male version of Rahne with my black hair on his lap. Behind them is a large blue dragon that has amusement in its eyes. (**preview to a possible sequel, shout out in the next chapter to whoever can guess which book series that the viewscreen shows a character. Hint: it's first book is named after the movie.**)

All the screens minus the one clockwork is looking at vanished. Walking over to the old age shifting ghost, I opened my mouth to ask what he wanted when he cut me off, "This is your future should you do everything from here on out correctly."

Pausing, I asked him, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you make the right choices you will go to the place you were meant to be." Clockwork cryptically said.

Looking at the image on the screen I watched as it viewed out to show houses growing right out of the trees with elves scattered around. There was a huge tree in the center of the clearing and another dragon was perched on one of the huge boughs. I had a high sense of familiarity and longing towards the place, I sensed that Rahne had the same feeling. Looking at clockwork I asked the question on both our minds. "Where is that place?"

Clockwork smiled cryptically, "Alagasia."

**A/N: Alright then. Here is the next chapter. I want to hear your guesses on where the sequel will take place. The next chapter will come as soon as I get a review with the correct answer or three wrong ones. either way please review. Here are the translations for the Esperanto:**

Saluton, Amikoj de Danny – Greetings, Friends of Danny

Saluton Wulf. – hello wulf

**Please review.**

**So long and see you next time.**

**AND ONE MORE THING!**

**Pulsar747 out.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: why am I not getting any reviews? What am I doing wrong? Please let me know! *gets down on my knees in a begging position* PLEASE TELL ME! *cough* *gets up* anywho… here's the chapter.**

Chapter 4

The woods, snuggles and Vlad

Danny's Pov

Alagasia? Hmmm, never heard of it, but it is very familiar. Oh well, I'll think about it later.

"Anything else Clockwork? Is there any other warnings you have for us?" I asked.

Smiling ruefully, Clockwork said very pleasantly, "I just wanted to congratulate you for gaining such a wonderful mate."

Rahne and I blushed red enough to make a tomato jealous. Saying a quick farewell and thanks for the warning and complement, we headed out and to the portal where Wulf was waiting. Saying our goodbyes, we headed back through the portal to our home.

4 days later:

Sighing tiredly, I trudged my way into the kitchen. I don't understand how Rahne can be such a morning person during the breaks. It's spring break for Pariahs sake! Ooh, that rhymed!…wow I am tired, I wouldn't have given that a second thought otherwise. Anyway, as I sat down at the table I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up I see Rahne. Smiling at her happy face, I said, "How are you such a morning person on spring break?"

With a quiet laugh, she said, "I wanted to make breakfast for everyone. Can't you smell it?"

Taking a small sniff, I smelled the tantalizing aroma of pancakes eggs bacon and sausage. Growing wide-eyed and mouth-watering, I asked my mate incredulously, "_How much did you make?_"

"Enough to feed the entire institute." She answered simply while sitting down.

I gaped, "_HOW did you find the time?_"

She shrugged, "Multiple and Jean are very good cooks."

Closing my mouth I shook my head and started to laugh, low chuckles at first then a full-blown laugh.

"What?" she pouted.

Getting my breathing under control, although I still had to stifle chuckles, I asked simply, "What did you do to get Jamie to help out?"

Smiling widely she understood. _You know me too well, Danny._

_I know love, I know._

Leaning back, she showed me what she did to convince the duplicating boy:

:Flashback:

Rahne's POV

Walking towards the room that Jamie shared with iceman, she knocked quietly. Luckily, iceman was the one who answered, "What is it Rahne? It's too early."

"Is Jamie in there?" I asked.

"No, he's in the bathroom, had too much soda last night." He said tiredly.

"Good, I need your help to convince him to help me make Breakfast. I already got Jean to help." I said back in relief.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

:End Flashback:

Danny's POV

Smiling in mirth, I asked her, "What did you do?"

Grinning toothily, she stated simply, "Did you hear the explosions and screams earlier?"

Pausing, I said with a growl, "That woke me up."

"Oops." She said sheepishly, "I was going to wake you up with a kiss, you know."

Grinning, I leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _Just because I'm awake doesn't mean you can't kiss me._ She was too into the kiss to answer.

Parting when we needed to breathe, I got up and pulled Rahne to the kitchen to eat.

After eating and a good deal of conversation with multiple and Jean and after many of the students from the institute entering for breakfast; hank, kitty and the professor walked/rolled in. kitty sat down across from Rahne, the professor rolled to the end of the table and beast stood off to the side. The professor spoke up after the three ate, "I have an announcement to make." He continued when everyone looked his way, "Mr. McCoy is willing to take those of you who wish to, on a field trip to the forest. It will be a nice retreat for everyone."

I noted that several students (sunspot, Rahne, kitty and bobby) perked up at this, myself included, and others (Evan, multiple, ray, and cannonball) groaned. I just rolled my eyes at their antics. I looked at beast when he cleared his throat, "This is not mandatory, it is completely by your choice."

That earned some cheers and sighs of relief. Turning to the Prof. I asked him, "Where can I sign up?" Rahne, bobby and sunspot nodded enthusiastically and kitty said, "Like Yah, What he said."

The next day after a lot of packing:

We landed the X-copter in a clearing in the woods, hopping out and helping Rahne down, I went over and helped Roberto unload the cargo. Putting our backpacks off to the side, everyone who had come (kitty, myself, Rahne, Roberto, Bobby and Amara) put large branches filled with leaves over the copter to hide it.

Grabbing our packs, we headed out to the campsite that beast had chosen previously. As we walked, kitty and Roberto talked the same with Amara and Bobby. Rahne and I, however just walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand. We were silent to all the others, but we were truly expanding upon our psychic link that we have. When we finally got to the campsite and had set up, we all started doing what we wanted. Beast was climbing and swinging through the trees, Amara and Bobby suggested that we go swimming in the nearby lake. Grabbing on my swimsuit, and enjoying watching Rahne put on hers, I left for the lake with my towel while holding hands with Rahne. Putting out my towel I laid down to relax and get warm from the sun. closing my eyes I started to drift off when I felt Rahne straddle my waist. Opening my eyes, I saw her snuggle down into my chest with her legs pulled up to my sides. Smiling softly I wrapped an arm around her body and looked up towards the sky to watch the clouds. Soon, I felt a small nudge on the top of my head. Looking that way, I saw kitty's smiling face holding Rahne's towel, folded up into the shape of a pillow. Lifting my head, kitty placed it underneath. Settling back down, kitty said, "Since you two lovebirds are snuggling, I thought you like would be more comfortable with a pillow."

Smiling my thanks, I settled down again and relaxed. Kissing the top of my mates head I closed my eyes to relax. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was that the sun was up high in the sky, instead of closer to early morning and I was being kissed awake by Rahne. Smiling softly, she said, "It's time for lunch sweetie. Come on."

Standing up, I picked up the towels and walked with Rahne back to camp. When we arrived I saw hank at the fire pit with a grill over it, cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. Feeling my stomach rumble, I went over to the tent I shared with Rahne and changed into my normal attire.

When I got out, I saw that the food is nearly finished. Going over to Rahne, I sat down in the chair that I had brought that was next to her. I only got up to get my food and help out bobby when he almost spilt his food when kitty fazed from the ground in front of him.

After lunch, everyone went and did their own things. I grabbed Rahne's arm, and motioned to the treetops. _Shall we?_

Smiling happily, _we shall!_ I leaped to the nearest tree trunk and extended my talons. Climbing up I turned my head to glimpse the final stages for Rahne's transformation to her werewolf form. Leaping to the same tree, she dug her claws into the bark and clambered after me with an excited look on her face. Slowing my climbing, I waited for her to catch up. When she did, we climbed up at the same pace and got onto the thicker branches to keep balance easier. Looking around, I noticed bobby relaxing by a nearby tree with many branches easily within my reach of him.

Looking at Rahne, I shushed her and pointed at bobby. Grinning, she nodded and motioned for me to go. Creeping along the tree and tree branches was easy. So was getting into position. It was amazing how bobby hadn't yet noticed me. Looking at Rahne, I saw her grin at me. Smiling back with a mental kiss, (Hey! I hadn't done that yet!) I crouched down close to him and wrapped my tail around the branch for balance. Swinging down I ended up in front of bobby shouting BOO! Bobby screamed and fell to the side as I climbed away as fast as I could to Rahne, where upon reaching her; we looked at each other, then the fuming Bobby, then back at each other where we finally split our sides laughing.

When we got under control, and kept our mirth to a big grin on our faces, we climbed to a tree near our tent and looked for a suitable place to sit. We eventually found a very thick branch above our tent just to the side and settled down on it. I was leaning against the trunk with my tail wrapped around the branch with Rahne sitting on my lap while leaning against my upright legs.

We just talked and laughed at some of the pictures that were sent to each other via our mental link. Soon we settled to just snuggling and some teasing of the others by shouting and letting them try to figure out where we are. It was very amusing. Eventually, Beast came and settled on a branch a little ways away. "Hey lovebirds how are you?" he asked after a comfortable silence.

Rahne and I answered simultaneously, "We are happy."

I continued, "I am amused at their reactions to our yelling."

Rahne grinned hysterically and said with a suppressed laugh, "The one where we screamed about looking for my shirt was very amusing, especially when Danny called about finding my bra on top of Sunspots tent."

"I heard that one and their reactions," Beast said with a humored laugh, "That was not my favorite though. My favorite was when you were screaming about losing quote 'My lucky knickers' unquote. Now that was funny to see the freaked out expressions. I especially enjoyed seeing bobby start to go into a freak out state and chattered about nonsense."

With a chuckle, I said, "That was still not as good as when sunspot himself ran to his tent to see if we left any 'other' underwear on his tent."

Beast laughed at that, "but still, despite how funny their faces were, can you yell something different? I saw some shadier people due east a couple of miles who were leering at each other in a way I didn't like. I think one of them heard your shouts."

Pausing I nodded along with Rahne and said, "OK. I think we can do something along the lines of finding a bear or something equally as scary."

Beast chuckled, "That is something I would pay to see."

At that all three of us laughed heartily. Turning to us again, he said, "Well, I'll give the first roar, Alright?"

Our unison grins are all the answer he needed. After that, there was a lot of tormenting our friends. We only stopped when dinner rolled around. After dodging attacks and rants from the others we ate dinner, though the others still glared at us and beast for the jokes. I just kept my cheeky grin on.

After dinner, we had the usual campfire routine for campouts. Bobby even initiated a Campfire song song from spongebob! That was fun! After the song, it was scary story time. Needless to say, I had the scariest, especially when I told the story of my first encounter with undergrowth and Fright Knight. I thought I saw bobby soil himself when I mentioned the horrors I could see just waiting to be released from the green beam being unleashed from the sword. The final tale of the evening was when I fought Pariah dark.

After all that fun (it was very fun for Rahne and I at least) we went to bed.

The next day was the day we went home. After a lot of messing with the others and packing up and out, we headed home. As we went back to the institute, I felt my gaze continually drawn back to the forest. I don't know why but I felt more at home there than anywhere else.

When the institute came into view an hour later, I suddenly got a very bad felling. Rahne looked at me nervously, sharing my concern. Taking a risk, I turned on my inducer. After landing, I pressed the call button on it to get Kurt down here. When he BAMFED in, I motioned to Rahne, myself and our bags. Nodding silently, he grabbed our arms securely and wrapped his tail through the top loops on the tops of the bags. When we appeared in the correct room, Kurt released both of us and left in a ring of smoke. Looking at each other, I asked nervously, "Did you get a bad feeling like me?"

At her nod, I sighed and said, "Better check the professor then huh?"

"Yeah… do you think it's Vlad? He is still after you, you know." She asked apprehensively. I caught the silent _I don't want you to leave_ that she sent out. _Don't worry my love, I am not going anywhere._

Heading out into the hall, we went to the professor's office. As we approached the office door, we heard extensive arguing, one voice was the professors, and the other is a voice that I hoped that I would never hear again. "_Vlad._" I whispered in sudden anger, both vocal and mental.

Marching to the door, I yanked it open suddenly, startling the occupants into silence. Looking at Vlad, I glared with more vehemence than seen in an enraged dragon. Either the fruitloop didn't notice the glare or didn't care, because he smiled triumphantly and positively purred with a sickly sweet voice, "Ahh, Daniel. How are you this fine evening?"

Not lessening my glare, I growled in a very threatening tone, "Cut the crap, Plasmius. Why are you here? You should already know that I am never coming with you."

He frowned slightly, and growled dangerously, "Daniel, I would not test me, if I were you."

Smiling in a way that would make Pariah Dark nervous, I removed my inducer and growled in a very threatening tone, "Do not test me Plasmius, I can and will neuter you… or maybe disembowel you, I need to decide." I spoke the last part with a thoughtful look on my face. I felt Rahne shudder slightly in fear across our link. I quickly figured out that it was fear of actually _seeing_ it and not because of it.

Focusing back on Vlad, I smirked when I saw the fearful look in his eye. He shook it off and growled in a conversational manner, "Daniel, you will come with me or else. I will use all of my resources to get you to come, even if it means telling the GIW…" he let that last threat hang in the air.

I merely smirked and motioned to the professor. Taking up his cue, he used his mind and told Vlad something. From the way Vlad's expression became angry with a hint of fear, I figured that it was a nasty warning. I also derived from the professor's expression, he wasn't happy either.

Vlad glared at me and straightened his back. "I would watch yourself Daniel, I am not finished with you." He threatened sinisterly before vanishing in a swirl of pink mist.

**A/N I am not sure if that classifies as a cliffhanger or not but… oh well. Anyway, I want to ask of your opinion of something. Should I bring in the GIW or not? I want to know our opinion and any ideas you have on that. So see you next time.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**Pulsar747 over and out.**


End file.
